


Initials (Izzy's Idea)

by Hisa_Ai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisa_Ai/pseuds/Hisa_Ai
Summary: "You and Magnus aren't ready for marriage yet—I forbid you to even talk about it until you hit the one year mark—but you could get matching necklaces; you could wear the M, he could wear an A—it would be absolutely adorable," she cooed, looking at her brother with a dreamy look in her eyes."Magnus and I have already talked about marriage," he teased."Big brother!" Izzy gasped, scandalized as she smacked his arm playfully.





	Initials (Izzy's Idea)

**Author's Note:**

> **Sooo this was largely inspired by the song __** _Call It What You Want_ **by Taylor Swift, because cute Malec fluff tbh, like, do I really need an excuse?**

_I want to wear his initial on a chain round my neck_   
_Chain round my neck_   
_Not because he owns me_   
_But 'cause he really knows me  
Which is more than they can say_

* * *

 

*

He hadn't been _looking_ for a way to proclaim to the world that he belonged to Magnus Bane or anything—the whole world already knew as much anyway—he had just been…

Out.

Shopping with his sister.

He _swore_ that was all it was; Izzy was all wrapped up in her reluctant crush on her doctor friend—he tried not to judge her for her taste in men _too_ terribly, but a **Mundane** , Izzy, _really?_ —and had decided she needed to go shopping for an outfit for the coffee date they had later that week. Not that she really _needed_ to go shopping, of course, as she had an extensive enough wardrobe already as it was, she had just wanted to spend time with her big brother, truth be told. They had both been caught up in other things recently, Alec in Institute business and Magnus, and Izzy in keeping herself busy in any way that she possibly could. It had been a while since they had some quality sibling time together, and if pretending she needed help picking out an outfit was the way to get a little time together…

That was fine with the both of them, truly.

And so they spent the better part of a slow afternoon going from store to store, looking and laughing and trading stories that they'd been holding onto lately, simply waiting for the opportunity to trade them with each other. And it was nothing short of nice.

Izzy didn't buy anything, and neither did Alec, though the latter hadn't exactly been looking for anything either, and they were just about to call it a day and head back to the Institute to see how things had gone with them away for the day and get some dinner, when they passed by a jewelry counter and Izzy stooped down to get a look at what was behind the glass. Alec watched his sister with a smile on his face; God, he had _missed_ spending time with her. Once upon a time, she had been the one he'd been closest to in the world, save for Jace thanks to their parabatai bond, the one who had known all his secrets and vice versa. He missed having that closeness with her sometimes.

" _Alec_ ," Izzy said, poking at his side to get his attention.

" _Izzy_ ," Alec smiled in response.

"Look at this," she said, a giggle laced in her tone.

He bent down to get a look at what she was referring to, expecting to see some extravagant ring or necklace or set of earrings that she would decide that she simply _had_ to buy immediately because look at it Alec isn't it beautiful?

What he wasn't expecting, was to see the simple necklaces sitting there, gold and small and on elegant chains. The charms, all the way down the counter in order, were the letters of the alphabet.

"They're…" he began, words failing him; what was he supposed to say, really? They were _letters_. They were pretty, he supposed, but what was he supposed to say about them?

Izzy rolled her eyes at his inability to come up with a response, pointed at the letter 'm' in particular.

"You and Magnus aren't ready for marriage yet—I forbid you to even _talk_ about it until you hit the one year mark—but you _could_ get matching necklaces; you could wear the M, he could wear an A—it would be _absolutely_ **_adorable_ ** _,_ " she cooed, looking at her brother with a dreamy look in her eyes.

And he _did_ love just how supportive she was of his relationship with Magnus. None of it would have happened without her constant support: never-ending, strong, determined, loving. She was as much his rock as Magnus was at this point, and he wouldn't imagine he would have had the courage to do any of what he had done to get to that point with Magnus without her in his life, without her being a shoulder, a comforting set of arms, a soothing set of words.

( _God, he loved his sister.)_

"Magnus and I have already talked about marriage," he teased with a blush on his face.

"Big brother!" Izzy gasped, scandalized as she smacked his arm playfully.

He ducked his head to look at the necklaces some more then, considering. They probably _weren't_ ready for rings yet—not that Alec would turn one down if Magnus offered him one, and he was sure Magnus wouldn't turn down one from Alec either—but maybe Izzy _was_ onto something with those necklaces.

"You think he'd like it?" he asked then.

"Of course," Izzy said immediately. "He would like _anything_ from you. But matching jewelry? I think he'd flip," she told him, crimson lips turned up in glee.

"Yeah?"

" _Definitely_ yeah," she promised.

And that was all the convincing he really needed; the next thing either of them knew, he was hunting down an employee who could help him, and buying an A and an M, and getting them both wrapped up in fancy, velvet boxes that even _Alec_ could admit were a nice touch.

They finished their shopping shortly after that, Alec far too giddy to get to Magnus' and give him his gift to really focus on anything else. Izzy even released him from their dinner plans just so he could get to Magnus all the sooner; and he felt bad for it, but she promised him they would do dinner another night sooner rather than later to make up for it.

"Go to Magnus; give him his gift. Just text me every detail of how he reacts and we'll call it even," she told him, sending him off from the Institute with a kiss to his cheek.

"Of course," he promised, pressing a kiss to her cheek in response.

And with that, he all but bolted out of the Institute, flying through the familiar streets of New York until he came to Magnus' loft, and let himself in. Maybe he was a _bit_ too excited about a silly piece of jewelry, but, well, he would have to forgive himself for that, and so would Magnus, not that the warlock would _complain_.

"Well hello there," Magnus greeted, looking up from the potion he was brewing with a hint of surprise in his tone, though the way his eyes shone told Alec it was nothing but a _good_ kind of surprise.

"Hello yourself," Alec replied, pressing a kiss to the other's lips before he took the seat next to Magnus at his work station.

His gift could be forgotten for a few moments, as he was much more than just willing to sit next to Magnus and play with his fingers, his hair, press kisses to his neck and the side of his face until he was finished with what he was doing. It wouldn't be anything new, of course; it was often that Alec would pay him such affectionate, casual attention while Magnus worked and vice versa. Indeed, Alec's favorite new way to work through his paperwork was with Magnus perched on his lap, fingers running through his hair, as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear. There was no other way _to_ work these days.

"How was shopping with your sister?" Magnus asked, giving Alec a sideways glance as the shadowhunter ran his fingers through his hair.

"It was nice," Alec replied, distractedly leaning in to press a kiss to Magnus' neck.

Magnus let out a soft moan, fingers stilling above the potion he was working on as he took a moment to revel in Alec's ministrations.

Alec grinned against his boyfriend's skin, nuzzling against him even further. Shopping with his sister, and now _this_ with Magnus… It was the best day he'd had in a while, truly.

"Did you get anything?" Magnus finally asked, when he came back to reality, hands moving above the potion again as he used his magic to do whatever it was that he was doing.

"Mhm," Alec murmured.

"Anything I'd wanna see you in?"

"Maybe," he replied with amusement, pulling away from Magnus' skin for a moment to look him over. "I got something for you, too," he said then, and _that_ got Magnus' attention almost as well as Alec's lips had.

"Did you now?" Magnus asked, eyebrow quirking up in surprise, soft look on his face that he _always_ got when he was in awe of something Alec did. It made Alec look away in embarrassment, as it always did; Magnus was so… overwhelming in his love sometimes, and Alec struggled to remind himself that he deserved every bit of it.

"I did," Alec murmured.

Magnus' ringed hand found its way to the side of Alec's face, and he stroked his cheek until Alec looked back over at him, smiled at the look he found there that took his breath away every time he was met with it.

"You didn't have to."

"I know," Alec said. "But I _wanted_ to. I have to give some credit to Izzy, though, it was her idea, and I couldn't resist," he admitted.

"I _am_ intrigued," Magnus said, urging Alec silently to show him what it was.

"I expect nothing less," Alec replied, leaning in to kiss Magnus again, sighing into it. "Don't you have to finish your work?" he murmured when Magnus went to deepen the kiss.

"It needs to sit," the warlock replied easily, distracted, pulling Alec back into the kiss.

And of course, that was what Magnus _always_ said when he wanted to excuse himself to kiss Alec senseless for longer than a minute or two. Not that Alec was complaining, he thought to himself, hands gripping at Magnus' body for several long moments after. This was nice, he thought, even nicer than just kissing at Magnus while he worked on his potion had been.

His day just kept getting better and better...

It was some moments later that the two finally separated for longer than a beat, foreheads resting against each other as they caught their breaths.

"You _really_ want your present, don't you?" Alec teased, hands running up and down Magnus' arms.

"Guilty as charged," the other grinned.

Alec let out a laugh, untangled himself from Magnus, and stood up under his watchful eye. He pulled the small boxes from his jacket pocket and held Magnus' out towards him then.

With a raised eyebrow, Magnus stood and took the box from Alec's hand, fingers casually brushing the other's skin in a way that lit him on fire as he did so. He deftly lifted the cover on the box and took in the necklace that laid in it with still eyes. Alec watched him intently, curious and worried; he was _sure_ Magnus would like it, as Izzy had said, but God, what if he _didn't_ ? What if he thought it was silly? What if he thought _Alec_ was silly? What if he didn't want to wear it? What if he didn't want—

" _Alexander_ ," Magnus breathed, hand moving to take the letter A between his fingers, turning it over with a tenderness he usually reserved for the way he touched Alec himself. He looked away from it after a long moment and looked to Alec again instead. "It's wonderful," he said, and moved his free hand to cup the side of Alec's face again.

"You like it?" Alec asked, licking his lips as he did.

"I love it," Magnus promised, squeezing his face before he leaned in for another kiss that relaxed Alec in a way his words hadn't quite; they had helped, but action always meant more to Alec, and a kiss was the surest way for Magnus to put any of his worries at ease most of the time.

"I'm glad," Alec murmured.

"Can I assume yours is the matching M?"

"You can."

" _Good_ ," Magnus said, and Alec snorted at that, nothing short of turned on at how possessive the warlock could get. "Now then. How about we put them on, and then I take you to the bedroom and give you a gift of my own?" he suggested with a playful raise of his eyebrow before he spun around before Alec so the shadowhunter was now faced with his back.

"I think that sounds like one of the best ideas I've heard all day," Alec replied, taking the A necklace from Magnus and carefully fixing it into place around his boyfriend's neck, the letter hanging so beautifully against his skin that Alec couldn't help but kiss his neck after he finished with it.

Magnus sighed into the embrace for a moment before he turned around and took Alec's necklace from his box and clasped it into its rightful place around the shadowhunter's neck in turn. He stood back afterwards and admired the view for a moment in a way that made Alec flush.

"Not that there was any doubt in my mind before, but... your sister is a _genius_ ," Magnus said.

"I'll second that," Alec murmured in reply, and then when Magnus leaned forward once again and kissed him in the absolutely most _filthy_ of ways, all thoughts of Izzy left both of their minds until much, much later when they were tangled up in bed with each other, fingers running over initials, and Alec's phone pinged with a text from her that he _knew_ without looking at was her asking how things had gone.

They all knew, however, that _she_ knew from his lack of a text sooner that it had gone _amazing_.

She just wanted to gloat.

*

* * *

 

 


End file.
